1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to wall rail systems for fitting out an interior space within an office building. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a wall rail system that may be installed on a wall for use in mounting and locating wall tiles and other office furniture components.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an office environment, wall rails or tracks are used to mount office furniture components, such as work surfaces, cabinets, shelves, filing units, etc., to either a permanent wall or to an office partition system. One known track is formed as a single piece extrusion having a channel which is relatively wide in a vertical dimension. Brackets or other mounting hardware, which are separate from both the track and the accessory components, are used to mount accessory components to the rail.
Some known wall rails have a rather large, visible profile that may detract from the aesthetics of the office space, as well as increase the difficulty of handling and mounting the rails during installation. Other wall rail systems include a plurality of rails that are differently shaped in cross-section, with the various rails used at different heights along a wall, which adds to the total number of components required to install a complete system. Similarly, other rail systems have limited functionality in that each wall rail serves only a single, dedicated function, such as mounting a wall tile or a work surface, for example, which also necessitates the use of a number of different rails.
What is needed is a wall rail system that is an improvement over the foregoing.